Event Bosses Analysis
__TOC__ =Unleash the Beasts= Show/Hide Rippersnapper Blight Twinstrike Hun-Gurrr =Cold Delivery= Show/Hide Cosmo Sky Lynx Jetfire Omega Supreme =Countdown to Extinction= Show/Hide Reflector Decepticon Rumble Starscream Megatron NOTE: Megatron was not part of the event when it started. =Day of the Dinobots II= Show/Hide Sludge Snarl Slug Swoop Grimlock =Heavy Metal War I= Show/Hide Brawn Autobot Ratchet Wheeljack Ironhide =All Hail Galvatron= Show/Hide Gnaw Scourge Cyclonus Galvatron =The Bee Team= Show/Hide Huffer Autobot Gears Beachcomber Bumblebee =Nemesis Rising= Show/Hide Brawl Onslaught Dr. Arkeville Nemesis Prime =Road to Ruin= Show/Hide Smokescreen Windcharger Silverstreak Autobot Jazz =Full Assault= Show/Hide Growl Tracer Dropshot Bombshock =Covert Operations= Campaign Episode =War Dawn= Show/Hide Trailcutter Blurr Cliffjumper Mirage =To the Rescue= Campaign Episode =The Thin Blue Line= Show/Hide Drag Strip Dead End Breakdown Wildrider =Junkion Reunion= Campaign Episode =One Shall Fall= Show/Hide Bumblebee Note: stats marked with * can be affected by multiplyers and should be checked. I'm working on this problem Autobot Jazz Note: stats marked with * can be affected by multiplyers and should be checked. I'm working on this problem Ironhide Note: stats marked with * can be affected by multiplyers and should be checked. I'm working on this problem Optimus Prime Note: stats marked with * can be affected by multiplyers and should be checked. I'm working on this problem =S.O.S. Dinobots= Campaign Episode =The Omega Corps= PvP Episode =The Colossus War= Show/Hide Sergeant Kup Ultra Magnus Rodimus Metroplex =Call Of The Primitives= Campaign Episode =By Land, Sea, or Air= PvP Episode =Eagle Eyes= Show/Hide Barricade Runabout Runamuck Motormaster Note:HP stats, marked with () were found in game files and whatever the reason is, weren't like the real stats =End of the Road= Campaign Episode =Ghost in the Machine= Show/Hide Weirdwolf Fangry Ratbat Starscream's Ghost =The Golden Lagoon= Campaign Episode =Espionage= PvP Episode =Fan Favorite= Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =The Master Builders= Campaign Episode =Beast Wars= Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Prime Evil= PvP Episode =The War Within= Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Golden Age= Campaign Episode =The Battle for Autobot City= Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =The Coronation of Starscream= Campaign Episode =Mockery of Justice= PvP Episode ='Til All are One= Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Revelation= Campaign Episode =Dark Cybertron= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =When Sparks Fly= Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Circuit Breaker= Campaign Episode =Deadly Depths= Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Assault on Iacon= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Dark Awakening= Campaign Episode =Attack of the Autobots= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =The Galactic Games= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Five Faces of Darkness: Part 1= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Five Faces of Darkness: Part 2= Campaign Episode =Five Faces of Darkness: Part 3= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Monstrosity= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =The Wreckers= Campaign Episode =False Alarm= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =The Secret of Omega Supreme= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Fatal Furies: Flamewar's Revenge= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Box Trap= Campaign Episode =Rushdown Road= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Me, Grimlock, King= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Signature Series= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Me, Grimlock, King (rerun)= TvT Episode (rerun) =Fire on the Mountain= Campaign Episode =Into the Abyss= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Savage Circle= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =A Decepticon Raider in King Arthur's Court= Campaign Episode =Autobot X= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =The Autonomy Lesson= TvT Episode (boss data format coming soon) =Beast Machines= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4 =Blank for Copying (Raid Episode)= Raid Episode Show/Hide Boss 1 Boss 2 Boss 3 Boss 4